


Lucky indeed

by iloveitblue



Series: Prompts [283]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crack, M/M, meet cute, sunbathing nude is not advisable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 05:51:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4595322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveitblue/pseuds/iloveitblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Clint is sunbathing nude and Lucky finds him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucky indeed

**Author's Note:**

>   
> 

Clint woke up to someone breathing down his neck and maybe, just maybe, to some people that’s a turn on but to Clint it’s a highly disturbing act. And then this ‘someone’ licked Clint’s cheek making him scramble out of his lawn chair and ungracefully land on the grassy soil. 

“What the fuck.” Clint cursed, wiping the saliva off of his cheek. He looked up at his assailant, ready to give him a very colorful speech, only to realize that its a dog. 

A dog just licked his face. 

The dog ducked its head as soon as Clint met its eyes and it whined pitifully. Clint crawled toward the lawn chair - the only thing separating him from the dog - and outstretched his hand. “Aww, I’m sorry…” Clint examined the dog tag around the creature’s neck, “…Lucky. Heh. I didn’t mean to yell at you. I was just surprised.” Clint started scratching the dog behind its ear and going by the way its tail was wagging, Clint assumed he was forgiven. “You’re a good dog, aren’t you?”

“Lucky!” Someone called out. 

The dog perked up and turned its head but didn’t otherwise move from where it was seated. Instead, it barked to let its owner know where it was. 

The bushes parted and a man appeared, looking frantically around the backyard until he spotted the dog. The man visibly relaxed and walked closer to the dog. “Lucky, what did I tell you about running away like that?” 

The dog whined again. He’s pretty good at using that to his advantage. His owner though was unconvinced. He huffed, and linked the leash to the collar once more. “Lucky, indeed.” Clint muttered. It was only then that he noticed Clint sitting there. 

“Oh, hi.” The man said. 

“Hello.” Clint gave him a mock salute. 

“Sorry about Lucky. Did he uh- do any damage whatsoever?”

Clint shrugged, smiling at the way the man’s eyes seem to gravitate down Clint’s body before stopping and then snapping up to meet Clint’s eyes again. “Almost drowned me with slobber, but otherwise, no harm done. He’s very friendly.” Clint offered instead. 

“Yes, he tends to make friends with people who have food.” The man smiled. “You wouldn’t happen to have food on you, would you?” 

Clint glanced down at his gloriously naked self and shook his head with a grin. “Oh wait.” He turned to the small lawn table he had next to his chair only to find a single empty plate there. “I had pizza.” 

The man followed his gaze and winced. “I can pay for that.”

Clint waved a hand in dismissal before sitting back on his chair. “Don’t worry about it. I had a single slice left.” 

“But I insist.” The man said, amazingly keeping his eyes on Clint’s face. The initial shock must have worn off. 

“Well, if you insist, maybe we could go grab something to eat elsewhere? Your treat, of course.” 

The man chuckled, “Of course.”

“Is that a yes?”

“It is… but, I don’t even know your name.”

“It’s Clint. My name is Clint.” 

“I’m Phil.”

Clint smiled at him, and then sighed. “Well then, Phil. Why don’t you pick me up later at, say, 7?”

“7 sounds great. I’ll see you later then.” Phil gave him a nod, and Lucky a light tug. The dog immediately got up and stood next to Phil. “Oh, and by the way, I think you’re going to need a lot of aloe vera before putting on some pants.” Phil said before he was out of Clint’s sight. 

Clint looked down at himself and groaned. He was going to need  _so much_ aloe vera. Not to mention he has to hold off on sex for a few days. Clint silently debated if the dog was actually Lucky or not.

**Author's Note:**

> [Here on tumblr](http://promptmephlint.tumblr.com/post/126919523931/phil-was-supposed-to-be-the-one-to-be-sunbathing)


End file.
